


Watching Revelations

by Your_Favourite_Weirdo



Series: the BAU team watch the show [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU Team watch Revelations, Characters watch the show, Check Chap 2 notes for more info, DID info outdated, Gen, JJ jumpy, OOC, Panic Attacks, Reid gets tortured, Team Feels, big sad, can still read this and not be confused because the first one was trash, characters are taken from approx beginning of S3, continuation of my first fic, if I can write them properly, links to engaging sources about the disorder at the end of Chapter 2!, watching s2 e16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Favourite_Weirdo/pseuds/Your_Favourite_Weirdo
Summary: Pt2 of BAU team gets kidnapped and watch the show.Now watching the team be sad!
Relationships: Jennifer “JJ” Jareau & The Team, Spencer Reid & The Team
Series: the BAU team watch the show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152950
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon tries to leave the BAU, but the Voice has other plans for him and the rest of the team.

Reid knocked on the door of the cabin and was surprised when it swung open slightly from the force.

”Gideon?” He asked into the dark room.  
When there was no response, he fumbled for his torch. Turning it on, he cast the beam of light around but found the cabin completely empty. After he turned on a light, Reid stared in disbelief at the badge, gun and envelope that lay on the dining table. The badge and gun that no doubt belonged to Gideon, and the envelope that was addressed to him.

* * *

_Spencer,_

_I knew it would be you who came to the cabin to check on me. I’m sorry the explanation couldn’t be better_ _Spencer...._

* * *

He was gone. Disappeared into the night for all Reid knew.

He figured he should tell someone from the team, like Hotch or JJ, but he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. However, that decision was not up to him. Reid steeled himself to move, but before he could, a blinding flash of light drowned out the outlines of his surroundings before fading into darkness again.

As Reid blinked the spots out of his eyes, he found himself sitting on a very familiar couch surrounded by the people he trusted most. Squinting, Reid realised that one of them was-

“Gideon?”

Reid’s voice was soft, eyes trained carefully on the man in question as he slowly turned around. He looked both tired and extremely relieved at the same time, meeting Reid’s gaze before speaking.

“I’m sorry Spencer.” He said, before looking around at the rest of the room. Those who had come to their senses and figured out their surroundings were watching the interaction closely. Garcia, who was clutching the back of a couch like it was her lifeline, looked at the expressions on the profiler’s faces.

“Oh, no,” she said, “Gideon, you-“

“You’re leaving the B.A.U, aren’t you.” Hotch said, walking towards Gideon.

Gideon heaved a sigh. “Yes.”

“And the best way to do that is by, what—walking out on us?” Demanded Morgan, moving past Hotch to get in Gideon’s face, “you didn’t even have the courtesy to say goodbye!”

"I did... It was just quiet." Gideon turned away, leaving Reid to step forward. He held out the letter and watched as the team crowded around Morgan to read it. As everyone’s attention stayed focused on either Gideon or his letter, static crackled to life from overhead.

“WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I WOULD’VE LOVED TO WATCH YOU ALL CATCH UP, BUT DUE TO CERTAIN EVENTS,” there was a pointed silence and the sound of a throat clearing, “I DECIDED I’D GET YOU BACK TOGETHER SO YOU CAN FINISH THE VIDEO AND SOLVE THE CASE!” The Voice boomed from invisible speakers and there was another flash of light, this time landing everyone in their respective seats.

“But we've already solved the case, ages ago--oh, do we have to see our dear boy genius through the cameras again?” Garcia asked, “because I know I can’t do that a second time.”

“Cameras? What cameras? Why was Reid on camera?” Elle questioned.

“OH DON’T YOU WORRY AGENT GREENAWAY, YOU’LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH,” said the Voice, “AND GARCIA, DARLING? THERE IS SO MUCH MORE YOU’LL GET TO SEE.”

Garcia moaned, leaning into Elle for comfort. “You’ll be my blindfold for today, Miss Greenaway, congratulations.” She mumbled against her shoulder.

Morgan out a hand on Reid’s shoulder, and leaned out so he could face JJ as well. “Guys, if it gets too much for either one of you, I want you to tell me, got it?” JJ and Reid nodded, “You went through some bad stuff, and I don’t want you to feel worse than you already do about what happened. You'll be fine.”

“And Reid,” Elle chimed in, “The majority of us have had near death experiences on the job and watching it happen isn’t fun, but it’s just gonna be one of those things, y’know?”

Reid snorted and turned his attention to her. “Well considering that I did actually die and had to be revived by my killer afterwards, yeah I guess you could say that watching this happen again won’t be fun.”

“I'm sorry you WHAT?”

“Yeah… It’s a long story that I won’t be able to avoid sharing.”

“RIGHT! THATS ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT, LETS GET ON WITH IT SHALL WE?” The Voice said, “BUT FIRST, A RECAP FOR OUR DEAREST AGENT GREENAWAY.”

“I don’t need a recap, I can remember what happened last time—and I guess that doesn't matter, it’s going to show me anyway.”

**PREVIOUSLY, ON CRIMINAL MINDS…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know, I know, that was a shoddy ending... but endings are hard, man)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> Also if you have an episode you'd like to see them react to, tell me in the comments! (It might take me awhile to write it out, but I'll get there)  
> Updates will most likely be random as I am a busybody who doesn't plan things out beforehand. With that in mind, if you want to read more of this fic, subscribe (or just keep a watch on this) to know when I've updated. :)


	2. An Agent is Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is taken by Tobias to his cabin, and the team look for him.  
> Prentiss has a gut feeling and the Voice seems.. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! IMPORTANT !!  
> I'm pretty sure that in this particular episode, the disorder that Tobias has is referred to as "Multiple Personality Disorder" (or Multiple Personalities) when it's proper term is Dissociative Identity Disorder.  
> I personally don't have DID, but I don't want to misrepresent those who do just because of how it's portrayed in the show.  
> Obviously all information the show uses on DID is outdated or wrong for the sake of portraying Tobias as the bad guy, and I would recommend watching informative videos by people with DID (a good channel is Dissociadid on youtube) to get a proper idea of what the disorder is like. The information I will be using throughout this fic has been provided by the show or my own research, but I have tried to keep their opinions on DID as in character or as relevant to the times as possible.
> 
> This chapter doesn't mention the disorder, but I thought I'd put it up here so you all know for the rest of the fic.
> 
> Now on with the chapter!

**PREVIOUSLY, ON CRIMINAL MINDS…**

The TV fizzled to life, going dark for a moment before lighting up with the inevitable video.

The team watched intently as a series of images passed through the screen; them working on the case, a voice over with Reid’s explanation, the arrival and reveal of Tobias as the unsub, the decision to split up, and finally, the reveal of Charles Hankel manifesting as one of Tobias’ alters. By the time the video properly began, the room’s atmosphere had changed from reluctant to on edge and ready. However, none were prepared for the immediate up-beat song that blasted through the speakers.

“Well, that isn’t the strangest thing I’ve seen,” Gideon said, sitting back slightly and relaxing.

_The police had arrived at the house along with the remainder of the BAU team. Rather than distract from the scene however, the music seemed to add to it._

As on-screen Morgan and Prentiss crept into the barn, JJ shuddered. She flinched and turned away from the screen when Morgan’s torch light fell on first the dogs then the blood-soaked mattress. Elle’s face mirrored video-Morgan’s expression of disbelief.

“Wow. Talk about gross,” she muttered, nudging Prentiss’ shoulder. “You saw that? And you’d only been in the field, what, a couple weeks?”

Emily shrugged, “Oh, it wasn’t too bad, it’d already been a month or so. I was more worried about JJ anyway.”

Elle moved away with a soft “huh” as JJ appeared onscreen, yelling a panicked “ _FBI! Stop-NO!_ ” even as Morgan and Prentiss moved cautiously towards her, as reassuring as possible.

“I’m sorry I left you alone JJ, I should’ve been more careful,” Reid murmured, only to get slapped on the shoulder by JJ.

“Spence, no! If anything, I should be apologising to you,” JJ countered, “ _You_ were the one that got kidnapped! There was no other option to catch Tobias quickly, you did what you had to, ok?”Reid nodded and JJ hummed, pleased with herself.

_Meanwhile, JJ had slowly processed what happened, telling Morgan and Prentiss about Tobias and the dogs until Prentiss snapped her out of it, asking where Reid was. After she gave them the information and Morgan ran off, the scene changed to Hotch, Gideon and the police in the house._

The house was a mess, and when Hotch reached Tobias’s computer room Garcia shuddered. “I hated that room, his brilliant mind doing wrong… And showing worse…”

“OH DEAR, I’M OFFENDED MISS GARCIA!” The Voice proclaimed.

Garcia looked up, startled. “Did I say something spoilery? Am I going to get duck taped? Oh, oh God no, please not that, it would be horrible and I won’t do it again—“

“OH NO, NO, NO, YOU’VE GOT IT WRONG! I’M SIMPLY OFFENDED YOU THINK THE THINGS ON THOSE SCREENS ARE WORSE THAN THE THINGS _I_ CAN SHOW YOU!” The Voice said cheerfully.

Garcia grimaced along with the rest of the room. Those… Those implications were not good and seemingly foreshadowing future events. They knew Reid had been tortured, Elle had guessed something along those lines, but having to see it happen in full was going to be something else entirely.

_As Gideon and Hotch confirmed the house clear, the screen showed Hankel in his truck, before he glanced down at an unconscious Reid, blood smeared across his forehead._

“I thought I was sore because he hit and dragged me, I never considered him putting me below the passenger seat. That did nothing for my injury’s, probably made them worse.” Reid said, tilting his head in thought. Hotch looked at him, concerned. After a moment of studying him, Reid looked back and shrugged. This seemed to satisfy Hotch for the moment, as he turned back to the screen.

_By now, everyone knew of Reid’s disappearance, and though the Chief reported a possible sighting, those in the room knew they weren’t that lucky._

Seeing the sullen looks on her ex-team’s faces, Elle sighed deeply. “A classic misdirection, huh.” She was soon proven right when, instead of turning right towards Fort Bend, Tobias turned left. “Oh, don’t look so smug you bastard, all you did was become more of a pain in the ass than you already were,” she snarked when the video showed his face.

_The smug expression disappeared in a flashback with Tobias and his father talking about hunting._

“Is he really talking about animals there,” Prentiss mused, “or is he talking about people too?”

“He’s most likely talking about animals, but with our prior knowledge we're going to presume he’s talking about humans.” Reid said. Prentiss looked back, eyebrows raised, before tilting her head in acknowledgement. When Tobias’ face faded into some (hopefully) animal guts sizzling on a hot plate, she made a noise of disgust.

“That's what that smell was,” she muttered to herself.

“WHAT, DON’T YOU LIKE IT?”

Prentiss didn’t respond. She didn’t like the Voice and she always goes with her gut.

As onscreen Reid slowly blinked into consciousness, the music faded and Reid turned his head away from the screen. He didn’t need to see this again.

_Even in his barely conscious state, Reid continued to try and get answers out of Tobias, though it was quickly revealed that Raphael was fronting at that moment._

Elle thought about making a remark, but decided against it. From her former team’s faces, this scene was new to them as well and commenting on it wasn’t going to help anyone. Garcia had no such obligation. “Raphael, that’s the guy that… Y’know, showed us the video, right?”

Even as Hotch and Gideon nodded, the Voice spoke up, “OH YES! SMART GIRL, AREN’T YOU!” The video kept playing, and as Raphael and Reid continued talking so did the Voice in a much quieter, more subdued tone, “Are You Prepared, Miss Penelope Garcia? You Said You Couldn’t Handle Any More, But This Is Only The Beginning!” Garcia was shaking her head violently, refusing to look at the screen as Raphael pulled out a gun and presented a bullet, “My Dear Agent Greenaway, NOW Is When You Start Paying Attention,” the gun was pointed at Reid now, Raphael playing Russian roulette in the name of God’s will, “NOW, LETS HAVE SOME FUN, SHALL WE?” Raphael pulled the trigger and the screen went dark.

* * *

(Link to [Dissociadid ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6kFD5xIFvWyLlytv5pTR1w)'s channel, as well as a video by Anthony Padilla [interviewing other people with DID](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek7JK6pattE))

Thanks guys, stay educated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from what I've seen, fronting is when one Alter is sort of.. at the front of the mind and "controls" the body. That's a very basic description, so please use the sources to have it thoroughly explained!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> Also if you have an episode you'd like to see them react to, tell me in the comments! (It might take me awhile to write it out, but I'll get there)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Investigation Begins... Continues?... Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid meets Charles, JJ sees some dogs, and they bring in Garcia.
> 
> Also happening, Reid does NOT want to watch, JJ is "told off", and Garcia just really wants the voice to stop, this is not good for the anxiety thats building up so if you could, like, not? that'd be great, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick warning for a slight panic attack from reid- Its not graphic, just mentions from an outside perspective, but please be warned if this kind of stuff affects you!)
> 
> Hi.  
> I'm back and at it with another chapter. I did not have time to sit down and write the events//reactions so I wrote a crap ton of other stuff while not listening in class. Today, I sat down and finally merged the two, and now you get this. yeet.
> 
> ALSO!!! To everyone who commented, thank you so so so so SO much! They make me ALL levels of happy y'all -  
> Same goes to everyone who left kudos or bookmarked this work, all of you are awesome!

Garcia jumped, squeaking a bit. Reid flinched and stood up to walk around the back of the couches, recounting the numbers of Pi to try and calm down. When Garcia looked up to find Reid not in his seat she might have panicked. Just a little bit. Ok, she knows that, logically, of course Reid is alive! She got him back safe after all. Plus, he’s right across the room, pacing. It’s just… scary to see her friend in such dire situations.

When the video, of course, continued showing an alive and well Reid, Elle jumped to her feet.

“Reid!” She yelled, “Why- why would you _willingly_ play Russian Roulette with this psychopath! You could have died!”

“If I didn’t, he would’ve killed one of the team, and it would’ve been my fault because I told him who to kill.” Reid defended, his response sounding almost _rehearsed._

“And? There were six of you still on the team, _plus_ the whole police force! We could’ve taken him, easy!”

“You could still have gotten hurt—”

“Oh, cut the crap. You could have died! None of that is worth your life,” she sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. “Reid, come here.”

Already moving, Reid asked, “What are you going to do?”

Elle didn’t answer, punching him in the arm. Hard. “Ow! What was that—”

“THAT was for being so stupid, dumbass! And this,” she said, wrapping her arms around him, “is for not dying.” Not giving him a chance to hug back, Elle stepped away, slapping his arm again. 

“WELL… THAT WAS. ENTERTAINING? A WASTE OF TIME? HONESTLY, I’M NOT SURE.” The Voice said. It was different than before, less sinister. “I KNOW YOU ALL KNEW HOW IT TURNED OUT,” the Voice continued, “REID SITTING THERE ALIVE AND ALL. BUT LIKE, IT’S FUN BEING MEAN!”

The expressions around the room were ones of cautious disbelief.

“Thank god you aren’t human; you’d make an incredibly horrifying killer.” Gideon grumbled.

“THANKS! NOW CONTINUE WATCHING, I HAVE PLANS AFTER THIS.”

And so, the TV resumed playing. Fortunately for Reid and, honestly, most of the team, it had left Reid alone and was focused on the others, with Hotch now leading Garcia inside the house.

_“There is not a righteous man on earth that does what is right and never sins._

  * _Ecclesiastes, 7:20”_



“And yet another quote that will probably make sense eventually,” Morgan said sarcastically. “This time, from Hotch!”

Hotch rolled his eyes. Because of _course_ Morgan will find a way to antagonise the Voice after what it did. Elle scoffed from her corner, absolutely agreeing with Morgan.

_Garcia and Hotch walk in the house and are greeted by the rest of the team. Morgan then leads her into Tobias’s room and the team shares what they know._

Elle rubbed her hands together in anticipation, causing Garcia to giggle slightly. “Exposition, all right!” Elle said in a low voice, side-eying Garcia. They bumped shoulders, and with Garcia’s mood having lifted a bit, she pointed to the screen. “Now, Witness my genius.”

“ _Our_ genius, baby,” Morgan said raising his eyebrow.

“Uh _huh_ , our genius,” Garcia complied before whispering to Elle and Prentiss, “but I did all the hard work.”

_“Adulterer, liar, thief.” Morgan and Garcia had uncovered the webcams of all the ‘sinners’ and were talking about Reid._

Reid sat fidgeting between Morgan and JJ, only glancing up at the screen in short bursts.

_“If you dig deep enough on any of us, we all have our sins. Including Reid.”_

Morgan’s words unsettled everyone, each person visibly shifting uncomfortably. Gideon looked down at his hands, almost ashamed. Hotch clasped his hands together tightly. Elle, Prentiss and Garcia looked away from the screen. Their attention was brought back as, immediately after Morgan finished his statement; Charles was banging down the door with a _BANG_. Reid jumped, JJ grabbed his arm and Morgan twisted to face him, reaching out but not touching. He wasn’t sure Reid would welcome it at this point in time. He was right. Reid pulled his arm out of JJ’s grip and sank back into to couch, shivering slightly. Morgan lent back into the couch and gestured for JJ to do the same. Carefully, they rested their shoulders against Reid’s, making sure he couldn’t feel trapped or held down. Reid stayed tense but nodded slightly to acknowledge them.

_“Do I look like Raphael.”_

Elle snorted, despite the atmosphere in the room. “Uh, yeah? Y’all are literally the same person?”

Though, seeing Reid’s terrified face both on screen and half-buried in the couch, she went quiet again. Prentiss patted her leg to let her know the comment was heard and understood… Just, maybe work on timing.

_Reid tried talking to Charles, pandering to him, even thanking him. Charles accused him of lying, and moved to stand in front of Reid._

“Woah, wait, no, hold on!” Elle said, standing to gesture at the ceiling. “Just- stop it for a second, or- I don’t know, go faster, skip over this - give him a bit of a break!” She rushed out.

The Voice giggled. “SO, WHICH IS IT? STOP— “The video paused as Charles grabbed screen-Reid’s foot, glaring straight through the screen into the eyes of Reid, who was slumped into the couch, wide-eyed and almost hyperventilating as JJ and Morgan talked to him in hushed tones. “OR GO FASTER?” The video sped over Reid pleading to a stony Charles. Elle watched helplessly as Reid tried desperately to talk his way out of things.

“Just stop!” Prentiss spoke up, pulling Elle down and looking up.

“OH?”

“Play it normally, please we just want to finish this.” Prentiss hated even asking the Voice for things, hated the Voice itself even more when, instead of just playing the damn thing, it continued speeding, Reid getting more and more desperate until,

_“Its time to confess, Mr Reid.” And Charles slammed Reid’s shoe onto his bare sole._

No one was watching the screen at this point, Reid’s cries of pain being unbearable to listen to, let alone watch.

_Charles asked for a confession, and when he didn’t get one, he whacked Reid’s sole again forcing another cry out._

The room collectively flinched at the change of scene, but Gideon was already on his feet. As the version of him on the screen talked to Prentiss about new leads, Gideon walked over to Reid, knelt in front of him, and began speaking in hushed tones. Reid listened and nodded at whatever Gideon had said to him. Reaching out a hand, Gideon pulled him gently over to a corner go the room, one furthest away from the screen as possible. By the time the scene had changed once more, showing JJ this time, Reid had calmed down slightly. He stayed in his corner though, and Gideon moved back to his seat. Garcia was clutching at her hands, really needing some of the joy of her office. If she could just have one of her fluffy pom pom pens, all would be well. Or, better at least. ‘Well, Reid’s over, no more horrible, horrible torture - and JJ will show that she’s fine’ she thought to herself firmly as JJ, stared into the mirror.

_One of the dogs from earlier was seen in the mirror and JJ spun around, gun in hand to face Prentiss._

“Nope, sorry darlings, JJ!” Garcia announced, getting up and taking Reid’s place between Morgan and JJ, firmly grasping JJ’s hands.

“Wha- what are you— “

“JJ, I love you, but you didn’t tell anyone and this is me making up for not being able to help you earlier.”

JJ smiled and nodded, giving in. Garcia huffed in satisfaction and turned back to the screen.

_“Guess I... Compartmentalise better than most people.”_

Prentiss huffed a laugh.

“Hey, Prentiss?” Garcia asked, “that sounded weirdly suspicious.”

“I mean… At the time- yeah, looking at it from an outside perspective is kinda weird,” she shrugged. Looking back at the screen, they managed to see Prentiss and Hotch standing around Morgan, who was opening a hatch in the ground.

_Guns at the ready, they descend into the ice-filled basement._

The team wrinkled their noses in sympathy as Morgan and Hotch stared down the body of Charles Hankel. Elle groaned. “Ugh seriously? Takes on his dad’s personality and then just, stuffs him in a glorified freezer? Gross.”

“Yeah, well the grossness doesn’t stop,” Reid said, moving to sit back on the couch. Instead of going back to her couch, Garcia shuffled over and made room for Reid in-between her and Morgan.

“Welcome back.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing out "Do I look like Raphael.", all I could think was that one vine where its like-"dada?" "do I LOOKsjydg"
> 
> Thats my writing brain for you. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated! Also, if you have any episodes, or some really good edits you'd like to see the team react to, tell me! It might take a while to get around to it, but I can try my best!
> 
> ( the 'edits' are bc ive seen some Good Ones and they really deserve something nice at this point)


End file.
